Into a New World
by Tsukiko Hana
Summary: This is the tale of four girls traveling into a new world… I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but that’s how it happened and this is our life. I will now tell you the story of how we ended up in the world of YuGiOh!


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. (This right belongs to _Kazuki Takahashi_) I also don't own any of the girls...except Hana.

-/-/-

* * *

"This is the tale of four girls traveling into a new world… We know it sounds kind of cheesy, but that's how it happened and this is our life. We will now tell you the story of how we ended up in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!" 

_**-Hana, Mizu, Kasai, and Kasumi**_

* * *

-/-/-

Today was like any other day that occurs in the lives of four teenage girls. Spending the day inside, the girls were having a friendly match of Duel Monsters. Two of them were at each other's necks while the other two were merely spectators.

"Yay! Mizu's winning!" said a raven-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, jumping in the background. This is Hana, a girl with a cheerful and random personality. She's more of an optimist, always having fun and causing mischief.

"Hana, would you please stop jumping around?" said a girl with brown hair and lighter brown eyes, placing a card in defense mode. This is Mizu, a girl who is down-to-earth and has a no-nonsense personality. She tends to get annoyed at Hana's antics, trying to calm down the hyper girl.

"What do you expect? She's always like that," said a blonde girl with ice blue eyes, sitting on the couch while reading a comic book. This is Kasai, a music-loving girl with a fiery attitude. She loves to read books and listens to music, probably to block out other people talking.

"C'mon! Let's finish the duel!" said another blonde girl, but with soft brown eyes. This is Kasumi, an airy girl with a relaxed personality: an enigma. She's usually calm and collected, but can be quite unpredictable. Everything was peaceful as the girls watched their favorite show on TV: Yu-Gi-Oh!

With the duel over, the four girls sat in front of the TV to watch today's episode. As usual, they were making their regular comments throughout the entire show.

"Hey, Mizu! Look, it's your boyfriend!" Hana said, pointing to Seto Kaiba on the screen. She ran away from the enraged girl, being pelted with pillows from the couch. Kasumi and Kasai laughed as their two friends were running around the house. The laughter soon ceased as the TV started to glow.

"Kasumi, why is your TV glowing?" Kasai asked, looking at the screen as it started to ripple. The glowing grew brighter and a strong gust of wind soon filled the room. Four screams were heard before everything was deathly quiet. The room was the same as before, but the girls were nowhere to seen.

-/-/-

Everything was surrounded by darkness, wrapping around their bodies. The shadows suffocated them, crushing them with its weight. All of a sudden, a bright light shone in the distance. It grew brighter until it filled every inch of darkness. The four girls looked around, each of them sprawled across the floor. The room was a swirl of purple and blue, shining star-like objects scattered among the walls.

"Where are we?" Mizu asked, examining the stars surrounding them. Hana walked over to one and poked it, watching as it drifted away from her.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore," Kasumi mumbled, looking up far at the ceiling. Mizu threw the girl an exasperated look, crossing her arms over her chest. Kasai laughed and sat cross-legged on the floor, reading her comic book. Apparently, she still had it after they disappeared from the living room from before. Hana walked over to Kasai and read over her shoulder, occasionally looking over at the other girls bickering. She sighed and paced the room a bit; a bored expression was on her face. She froze suddenly, feeling a cold hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head around and stared wide-eyed at the shadowy figure behind her.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" she screamed, took off to hide behind Kasumi. The girls looked over, watching as the figure emerged from the shadows.

The girls looked in shock as they finally recognized the mysterious character. With long white robes and a turban resting on his head, he stared at them with blank eyes. He gave a slight smile and walked over to a particular star, tapping it four times. The girls looked at the man strangely as he tapped some of the stars as he walked along the wall.

"Shadi?" Kasai asked, uncertainty in her voice. He tapped one last star and stood back, sliding back into the shadows. The light of the star grew and grew, swallowing the four girls.

"Here we go again!" Kasumi shouted as they disappeared from the room like once before. The room was empty as it once was, Shadi coming back out into the open.

"Everything is going as planned," he whispered, "the memories of the Pharaoh are waiting to be revealed." He walked in the center of the room, looking at the star that engulfed the girls. He soon faded away and left the room, a faint smile on his ghostly face.

-/-/-

The bright light faded, revealing a large room. Hana and Kasumi landed on a couch while Kasai and Mizu landed on a couple of beanbags nearby.

"Where did we land this time?" Kasai said, rubbing the back of her head. The girls slowly got up and looked around the room. The room had two couches, about three beanbags, a coffee table, and a regular TV.

"Doesn't this place look a little familiar?" Hana said, looking out the window. Everything about the place looked familiar, like they have seen it before. They searched around the place a bit and finally left the room. They went down the stairs and stared wide-eyed at what they saw. The very place that they landed was in the Game Shop.

"Umm…who are you?" someone said from the front door. The girls turned to face another well-known person among them. Everyone was silent, staring at one another. Hana started to fidget, not liking the silence.

"We're...uh...um...hello," Hana said, feeling a little nervous. Kasai elbowed her side and mumbled in her ear, "Nice going..." The girl frowned and shuffled her feet, moving to the side. Theperson looked at the girls strangely, taking in their appearances.

Hana was wearing a forest green sweater with a red fox running in the background, slightly baggy jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes. A pair of light green glasses rested at the end of her nose; her shoulder-length hair framing her face.

Mizu was wearing a blue jacket with a silver dragon etched on the side, jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her long, wavy hair was tied at the base of her neck where a dragon charm hung on a silver chain.

Kasai was wearing a red T-shirt with a white dog framed in the middle, baggy jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her hair hung around her shoulders; a headband with a pair of dog ears could be seen.

Kasumi was wearing a white shirt with a light blue bird spread across the center, jeans, and black boots. Her hair swayed in the middle of her back; a silver bracelet jingled on her wrist.

"Hi! My name is Hana and these are my friends Mizu, Kasai, and Kasumi," Hana said, pointing to each of the girls. The stranger smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you."

-/-/-

* * *

-/-/-

Okay, I going to end the fic here for now...I'll try to get a secondchapter up as soon as I can.

Please review...


End file.
